It's Too Late For Apologies
by vampire-wolfgirl1
Summary: Set in after Bella's transformation. Bella is crazed. She is looking for a midnight 'meal' when she comes across an old boyfriend. What will happen to him? Full summary inside. Please review! One-shot


_Summary: Set in after Bella's transformation. Bella is crazed. She is searching for a midnight 'meal' when she comes across an old enemy. What will happen to this man who tried to rape her?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, although I wish I did.**

I was walking down 556 W Cliff Drive of Santa Cruz, California. I stopped to watch the waves of the Pacific Ocean. The sound of the calming waves almost made me forget how good my past victims' blood tasted. Almost.

I heard footsteps and smelt the beautiful fragrance of a human. A male human. I smiled to myself. This particular male was one I knew. Michael Brarrin: A boy who had asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes. Then he started to demand more of me. He wanted to prove his love to me, if you understand what I mean. I refused, because I was too young, and my mom wouldn't approve. He was furious that I would say no. He tried to rape me. He didn't get far.

We were up in his room. I was looking on his desk and saw what he had planned for me. I told him I needed to go to the bathroom, and he let me. I crawled out the bathroom window. I was lucky that his bedroom was on the first floor. I ran home and told my mom everything. We moved the next morning. I never saw him again. Until now.

I didn't move from my spot. I waited until he was in viewing distance of me, then I started moving in the opposite direction of which he was going. I glanced up at him; he was looking down. I did the same. I made it so our shoulders will bump when we meet.

When I 'accidentally' bumped into him, he started uttering apologies. I did the same.

"Bella? Bella Swan is that you?"

"Yeah. You're Michael right?" I made sure to sound surprised.

"Yeah, remember? I was your 8th grade boyfriend."

"Yeah, I do remember. How have you been doing?"

"Good. I have a girlfriend now, but she's a little bossy. I'm probably gonna break up with her soon. What's been going on with you?"

"Not much. I moved in with Charlie a few years ago. But now I'm living in an apartment." I shuffled closer to him. "But I've missed you. A lot. It's really lonely in my apartment." I flashed him a dazzling smile. He started stuttering.

"W-well, I-I've missed y-you, too. H-haven't you found someone else yet?" I looked away with fake sadness.

"No," I said quietly. "I haven't." I looked back up at him with phony hope. "But that could change." He smiled at me. I smiled back. I caressed his right cheek with my hand. He shivered at my cold touch. I slid my hand down and rested it on his shoulder. I kissed his left cheek and lingered there for a second. I moved until my cheek was against his. I whispered in his ear with a deadly calm and gentle tone. "I know what you had planned for me. You won't have a chance to break up with your girlfriend."

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I was young and stupid. Don't kill me," he begged.

"It's too late for apologies." I didn't give him time to answer. I slid my lips down his cheek and over his chin, down to his neck. My teeth dug into his flesh. He screamed. His blood tasted so good. The warm fluid was a small stream going down my throat. I kept on drinking until he was empty.

I pulled back and looked at his face. As his heart was beating its last beats, my contacts dissolved. He saw my crimson eyes and screamed one last time. His scream was cut short when his heart became dead. And not a vampire dead.

I always worked hard at cleaning up after myself. But this time, I wanted people to know that he was dead. I took his phone and looked up his girlfriend's name. Janice Flueset.

I took out a pencil and a piece of paper. I wrote a note with what looked nothing like my real handwriting.

To: Janice Flueset

Hello Janice. I hope you like that Michael is dead. He was planning to break up with you. I'm not planning on hurting you, but don't provoke me. I will kill you. Just like I killed him. I don't think you will have a problem with getting over him. He was an evil man. Trust me. I would know.

Good luck, Janice. Don't threaten me.

I knew that the letter was scary. I would've peed my pants if I'd gotten this letter as a human. But now I was close to invincible. No human could ever hurt me. I taped the letter to him and then leaned him up against a tree. Everybody would just think he fell asleep.

After about six months of killing five people in each city in each state (except Washington, Alaska, and Hawaii), I stopped killing humans. I started drinking animal blood, until I had honey eyes. Then I went home. Everybody greeted me with open arms, except Rosalie. Renesmee was especially happy to see me.

When Renesmee was asleep, I told everybody about my killing spree. Everyone wasn't angry with me. They understood. I told them about Michael last. Edward hated that I'd flirted with another guy. I snuggled up against him and he immediately put his arm around my shoulders. I looked up to him and smiled. He gave me my favorite crooked smile.

Over my 'vacation' I had learned how to expand and fold my shield. I tried it now. _Look at what I learned, Edward._ He immediately looked more alert.

"Who was that?" He asked aloud. I responded. _It was me, Edward._

"Who are you?" _I'm the girl in your arms._ He looked down at me. I grinned. "Bella?" I nodded my head._ You got it._ "When did you learn that?"_ Awhile ago. During my 'vacation.'_ "Wow." He was bewildered. I showed him what happened with Michael. I even showed him the note. When I was done, I put my shield back around me.

"Why'd you growl?" He had growled when I had gotten closer to Michael.

"Well, when you were gone, I learned how to read peoples' thought in other peoples' memories. He was mentally undressing you."

"That bastard," I hissed. I unfolded my shield and thought that again. He hissed and then his mouth landed on mine. The rest of the family had gone hunting about an hour ago. Edward and I were in our cottage. We kissed for about another hour. When we were done, I ended up straddling Edward. I got up. He stood across from me. I hugged him around the waist. His arms were basically thrown around me. I hugged tighter. He shifted uncomfortably.

I pulled back with confusion and hurt in my eyes. "You're still a newborn." I caught what he meant. I loosened up on the hug. He kissed my forehead._ I love you, Edward._ "I love you too, Bella." This was perfect.

**Sup. That was my first one-shot. Was it interesting? Tell me 'bout it in reviews. Don't hold back. Tell me everything!**

**Yay! The 4****th**** of July is comin' up! Who's having a party? Me! I'm gonna do face painting. It's gonna be AWESOME! Kay, gotta go! Bye!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXX**

**XX**

**CLICK THE BUTTON!**


End file.
